


私人天堂

by AdvantageLIu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvantageLIu/pseuds/AdvantageLIu
Summary: 很久以前的硬盘文存档，设定是第七季疯卡，迪恩视角，非常OOC





	私人天堂

“过来吸我。”你对他说。

他缓缓转过身，病号服外面披着的风衣让他的身形显得有点佝偻，那是你以为他死了之后留下的遗物，可是他没有，他神秘的上帝老爹看来还没打算就这么让他死了，虽然上帝让他活下来也不是为了让他吸男人屌的。不过这又有什么关系呢，反正他也只是个不敢去面对自己闯下的祸的没用的废物，至少他的身体还能派上点用场。

他的蓝眼睛微微张大，嘴唇依旧那么干燥，一道道唇纹像花瓣的脉络，他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，晨露打湿了花瓣，你忍不住想知道那尝起来是什么滋味。他歪着头看着你，像是在研究某种奇特的动物，或者昆虫之类的，当然在他眼里你远远不如那些东西有趣，他现在已经不愿意在你身上花时间了，除了你强行要求他的时候，比如现在。

他没有说话，只是继续盯着你，向你走来，在你面前缓缓跪下来，白色的裤子紧绷着，手摆弄着你的皮带。你有点不耐烦了，直接抓住他的头发将他的脸拽过来按在你的胯部上，“别浪费时间。”你说。

他张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但是又合上了，也好，你根本不想听他和你说猫阴茎上的倒刺那些神神叨叨的东西，他也说不出你什么想听的，还不如把嘴用在该用的的地方上。你看他又没了反应，就自己拉开了拉链，已经勃起的阴茎跳出来打在他的脸上。他眨眼眨眼，盯着你的阴茎看了一会，好像不知道自己该做些什么，不过你清楚他知道该怎么做，观察了人类这么久的他已经觉得性很无聊，一个口交对他来说并不是难事。

你催促性地将阴茎在他脸上抽打了两下，把龟头抵在他的嘴唇上，向里面挺了挺。他伸出舌头试探性地舔了一下，接着又舔了一下，就将你的龟头整个纳入自己的口腔中。你的腿有点发软，背向后靠着墙支撑住自己，他没有停下来，只是继续往下吞，直到鼻尖抵着了你的耻毛，他把你的阴茎完整地含了进去，天使当然没有该死的吞咽反应，他甚至连呼吸都可以不需要，他可能是第一个把你的阴茎吞的这么深的人。哦不，是天使。

你忍不住摇摆你的胯部，开始操他的嘴，在很久以前你和他说话的时候你就忍不住盯着他的嘴唇看，想知道那淡粉色的柔软包裹在你的阴茎上是什么样子，你低下头看了看，他的嘴唇完美的撑开，被你的耻毛扎得发红，你伸出手抚了上去，将他嘴边来不及吞咽的口水涂抹在他仍然干燥的嘴唇上。他的眼睛一眨不眨地看着你，瞳孔放大到蓝色只有一点边际，眼角湿湿的，有点发红，你很好奇，天使不应该有这些生理反应，为你口交难道会让他兴奋吗？  
你并没有考虑这么多，如果他真的兴奋了，也只能证明他是个喜欢吸男人屌的变态而已。

他口腔的温度令你疯狂，好像熔炉一样要把你融化，你猛地冲入你的私人天堂，在他的嘴里用力地抽插，他的头发被你抓住，动弹不得，只能接受你的更加激烈的动作，被顶弄得发出呜咽声。其实他很容易就可以逃脱你的控制，只要他想他随时可以拍拍翅膀飞走，可是他没有，他选择了跪在这里卖力地吸你的阴茎，好像取悦你是他的职责。是啊，他是你的天使，就算他疯了，他也是你的天使，他还是会乖乖听你的，虽然不像以前一样是个服从命令的英勇的战士，但满足你的欲望还是很容易的。

或者这是出于愧疚呢？做了错事的天使难道不应该受到惩罚吗？如果其他人要求他这样做他也会同意吧，比如你的弟弟，毕竟他是害得你弟弟之前崩溃的罪魁祸首，如果你的弟弟要天使和他上床，天使也会乖乖把腿张开吧；Meg呢，那个照顾他的女恶魔，说不定他们早就搞过了，比萨男和保姆那一套，他学得倒是挺快。想到这里，你顿时觉得索然无味了。

你又往他的嘴里顶了顶，感到高潮即将来临，天使的眼睛湿漉漉的，头发被你的手弄得更乱了，白色病号服显得他出奇的脆弱。你把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出，在手中快速地撸动着，“张开你的嘴。”你命令道。

他乖乖地跪坐在那里，嘴巴以一个可笑的角度张着，等待着你的精液。你更用力地撸动着你的阴茎，脊柱尾端一阵酸麻，电流般传到你的后脑勺，在他一动不动的凝视下，你射了出来，一道道白色的液体落在了他的脸上，头发上和嘴里，他的睫毛上也挂着露珠。他没有被呛到，只是发出吞咽的声音，将你的精液缓缓吞到胃里。你有些失落地用龟头把他嘴边的精液蹭到他充血的嘴唇上，涂抹着。他的嘴唇闪闪发亮，你甚至产生了想俯下身亲吻他的错觉。这时，他探出一点舌头，舔舐着你刚刚抹上去的东西，他似乎还不满意这点味道，又向前追逐你的阴茎，像没喝饱牛奶的猫一样吮吸着你的马眼，用舌尖寻找着最后一点剩下的液体。你打了个颤，差点从墙上滑坐在地上，他才依依不舍地张开嘴，向后坐去。

你也是生物，他会像研究蜜蜂一样研究你吗，你在恍惚中想到。

你看着他站了起来，拍了拍自己的风衣，只说了一句“再见，Dean。”，就随着一阵拍打翅膀的声音消失了。

你低下头，把阴茎塞回裤子里，拉上拉链，你知道他估计又去哪个地方观察蜜蜂了。有时候你真想把他翅膀剪掉，让他在你身边哪也不许去，想要伤害他的欲望是那么强烈。可是你做不到，你只能看着他飞走，你从来没这么没有把握过，他什么也不在乎了，虽然他仍然属于你。


End file.
